Amour Feutrée
by Michi-Ni
Summary: Some called it crazy, but to them it was their own way of expressing their 'Hushed Love'. Oneshot.


Hi guys~ It's Trisha. GOSH, I haven't been on fanfiction in a few months now, huh? I really miss it. Well. Just to test out my skills, I hope you guys enjoy this new Sasori/Sakura short oneshot. I'm so glad to be back, and I do hope I get to start on 'Parallel' A multi chapter story~ Otherwise, read and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

The night was deathly still.

The moon emitted a pale glow on to the room, in result, revealing a girl- no more of the age 25, sound asleep. Pink hair fluttered around her head in a messy manner, well on framing a heart shaped face. Everything in the room was quiet; nothing but the soft swishing sounds of the floor-length curtain swaying against the wooden floor was audible.

The silence was hung in the air.

_'Thud' _

Emerald orbs shot wide open, flashing with intensity and determination. Doll-like hands shot to the nearest table and grabbed a sharpened kunai, and moved into the middle of the undisturbed room, immediately engaging into a fighting position. Facing back from the window, ragged breaths escaped her lips as her eyes moved swiftly across the room from side to side looking for something. _Anything._

Gripping the sharpened metal against her palm, deadly words slipped from her full pink lips, "Who's there?"

_'Thud'_

Her grip tightened around the weapon all the while turning her petite form towards the window. Rage evident in her eyes- she repeated the words, "Who's there?"

The next few events seemed to pass by in a blur. All that seemed to be visible was an outline of a figure- wearing a cloak. Her throat became dry as the thought circled her head.

_No._

At all costs she refused to believe so.

Taking a breath, the girl drew in closer but took one step back at what was revealed to her. The 'figure' stared up at the pink haired-green eyed girl revealing to her lazy chocolate colored eyes.

The pinkette gasped and took one step back. Mouth agape, she shook her head- refusing to even consider the mere thought.

Taking one more look, her heart skipped a beat and the world seemed to stop. It was unmistakable. The red hair casting a hell of a contrast against the night sky was a dead give away.

Sakura slapped her mouth shut, dropping the kunai and then- carefully and cautiously- brought herself to hold onto a nearby table. Still unrecovered from the shock, she was engulfed in various emotions as all she did was jerk the window open and latching herself to the cloaked figure.

Clutching onto the red-haired man for her dear life, she looked up at his brown eyes. His gaze was intense, but softened immediately when he set his eyes on Sakura.

Her vision line suddenly blurred for a moment when tears started to form into the corners of her eye.

"S-Sasori..."

The pinkette used her sleeve and wiped away her tears. She looked up at the red headed man- eyes clouded with curiosity, worry and fear?

"W-What are you doing here? If they see you- you're screwed." Sakura gave Sasori a light push towards the window. He halted her, his lips forming a tight line.

"I'm here to ask you one thing. And one thing only. I don't have much time, but if you wish to listen then just, stay still."

Sakura, sensing the worry and urgentness in his voice stopped and looked at him, nodding at him to continue.

"Remember that battle?"

Sakura looked up at him, green eyes glimmering, and nodded slowly- recalling back the memory.

_They were near exhaustion. Somehow, Sasori had came back to life. _

_Sakura gasped- wailing out in pain as she clutched her side where the wound throbbed. She was dangerously low on chakra. Looking out at the opponent infront of her, it looks like he was in the same state as well. _

"_How? H-How are you still alive?"_

_Sasori looked at the pink-haired-beauty a smirk crawling its way to his lips, though, faint signs of dried blood still lingered. _

"_Pein knows ways to bring me back. Damn him for keeping me into this body." _

_Sasori fought back the pain and stood up. He looked down at Sakura, amusement stitched on his eyes. He flashed her another smirk as his hands moved in a flurry of various hands seals. _

_The pinkette's eyes widened in horror, what was he going to do? Murder her? Turn her into a puppet?_

"_Find me in the future, brat."_

_Sakura gasped in surprise. He was gone? Just like that? _

_His words were embedded into her mind, never to leave her. She didn't trust him. No. Not one bit. But, a small tug in her heart told her a different story._

* * *

_4 YEARS LATER._

_Sakura had been sent out into a solo mission. Nothing much. All she was required to do was escort a child to Sunagakure. She had been on her way back when she was stopped by a gang of missing- nin._

_Most of them were killed by Sakura, but one had poisoned her in the heat of the battle. The chances of winning were very small. Her breathing became ragged and her attacks had lost some of its power. She tried many attempts to heal herself, but it brought little to no success. _

_The poison seemed to have been eating up her chakra._

_Forcing herself to fight off the last enemy had been a difficult task. Her vision has been blurred due to the poison. Her breaths came in short pants and her body was screaming in pain. _

_Taking her chance and attempting to strike the man at a vital spot she swung her kunai and only managed to scratch his face before completely collapsing to the forest floor. Sakura knew she didn't have much time before he'd finish her off. _

_''What do you think you're doing, ne?"_

_Sakura, half conscious opened her eye at the slightest bit upon recognizing that voice. The next events seemed foggy to her._

_All she knew was that the man was killed off and done with and she was now in the possession of Akasuna no Sasori. A bloody killer, at that._

"_Sasori?" Her lips were cracked and her throat was dry. Her vision was blurry, but it was almost impossible to not notice that striking red hair. _

_His voice was like velvet. So smooth. So perfect._

"_Don't talk. You'll hurt yourself."_

_Sakura shook off his words, still baffled by his actions._

_''Why are you healing me? I thought you'd take this chance to f-finish me off..." Her words didn't flow out as smooth as his words, but her eyes spoke for her. _

_Sasori looked at Sakura once more and helped her stand and lean against a tree trunk. _

"_I had to see you again, brat. You-" He paused and smirked, beginning to fold his hands into those familiar hand signs, "interest me."_

_Sakura looked where he once was, irritation stitched across her features. _

_'What's his way? Being nice to me and disappearing? Damn you.'_

_Some time after their second encounter, Sakura had heard of his death. She didn't know why, but it had affected her in a way. Sadness. And, hurt. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. Sasori was an enemy to the leaf. He was part of the Akatsuki. _

_But it was different to her. No matter how many times she had tried to tell herself that his death was for the good, it never worked. _

_Somehow, she had fallen inlove with the red-haired-brown-eyed puppet master._

* * *

And now here he was. Standing right infront of her. Alive, well, and unharmed.

She had come to trust him. As strange as it may sound.

His next few words struck her like venom.

"Come with me."

Her eyes widened a great factor and looked at him if he had grown wings.

"W-What? Why would I do that? Sasori, this is crazy."

He gripped her shoulders and looked deep onto her emerald eyes.

"Sakura. I left you twice. And I seen how miserable you were when they had said I died. Obviously, that was false- as I am here with you, right here, right now. Sakura, I saw the pain through those years. I left you twice without explanation and it's eating me up everyday not being with you. We don't know eachother that well, but I know that I want to be with you. I don't want you to suffer anymore. Come with me, and I promise you- you will have no regrets."

Sakura looked at him. She knew she wanted to be with him. She knew that he could erase the pain. It was crazy talk that they didn't even speak with eachother with a massive amount of time, but she knew.

Looking at him with determination, she nodded. He grabbed her hand and leaped out the window, with no words said.

She was with him now. That's all that mattered. They dashed off onto the trees, silent, but swift

Some call it crazy, but they call it love.

* * *

**I do admit, this was quickly written. But, smh. I just wanted to give you guys something to read. Have a wonderful night or day- wherever you are. Don't forget to review~**

**Toodles!**

**-Trisha**


End file.
